Nico
by Amy di Angelo
Summary: A series of one shots about Nico's life at Camp Halfblood
1. Bianca

**A series of short one shots of Nico's life at Camp Half-Blood. Includes Percabeth, Jiper, and Solangelo. Please favourite, follow, and review, it makes me so happy. I don't own Percy Jackson, sadly. I own absolutely nothing, except for the plot to the story.**

"Nico? Nico, are you in there?" Percy called. The Hades cabin was completely silent.

"Will! Have you seen Nico?" The son of Poseidon called across the camp.

"No, I've been a little busy today. Get the others, I'll help you look" Will said, finishing his conversation with Austin, before jogging over.

Percy ran off to find the other seven, except for Frank and Hazel, who were at Camp Juniper. It wasn't like Nico had left the camp, Argus hadn't seen anything.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and even Leo all came with him to look. "I'll fly up and see if I can spot him" Jason said, shooting into the air.

He saw the younger-by-less-than-a-year boy collapse in front of an old stone. Jason wasn't sure if he should go down to Nico, or go back to Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Will. He decided to go back to the others, so that they could all go see what was wrong with Nico

 **Nico's POV**

It's been five years since Bianca died. It still hurts me to think about it.

Her grave is in the forest. I ran through the branches, knowing exactly where I was going. I saw the stone, and that was when all the grief and sadness swept over me again. Bianca was gone, and I couldn't do anything to bring her back.

 _Bianca Maria di Angelo. Sacrificed herself for her friends. A loving sister, daughter, and friend._

I fell to my knees and started to cry. Bianca had given up her soul to a different person. It was completely and totally impossible to bring her back. He could try and find the person who had he soul, but that was next to impossible. 'Why did she have to be so selfless?' I though.

I just sat there and sobbed, covering my face with my hands.

I felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised to see that, when I turned around to see my friends and boyfriend there, some also crying. Percy, for example had tears streaming down his face and he hugged Annabeth, who had never known Bianca. The mission in wwhich Bianca died, was the same one that had saved her and the goddess Artemis. Will held me close. Piper and Jason seemed to understand what was going on.

 **What happened from Will's POV**

"Nico's staring at some old stone" Jason told us.

We all started running, Jason and Piper leading the way. In a small clearing, there was Nico, kneeling there, crying his dark, little heart out.

I heard Percy gasp softly. His sister. Bianca di Angelo. She died five years ago.

I put my hand on Nico's shoulder. He turned around to face us. His tear-streaked face nearly broke my heart. I pulled him into a hug. I could hear the others crying behind us.

"Nico, she's a hero. She'll never be forgotten" I promised.

Nico just nodded. He never cried, I knew. I had seen him be stabbed with a sword, honestly the worse thing he did was use some not-so-nice words about the person who had stabbed him. I wasn't going to pressure him to talk on the one day every year when he allowed himself to be weak.

We all made our way back to camp, slower this time. We didn't go to lunch, or, at least, me and Nico didn't. We went to the Hades cabin, and cuddled. Nico smiled at me.

"Thanks for being there, Sunshine".

 **Yeah, it's a little short, but there will be more!**


	2. Infirmary

**A cute story about Nico and Will when Nico's in the infirmary. I don't own Percy Jackson, and I'm very sad because of it. :( ;( thanks or the one review I got, it really made my day!**

"Nico, you have to come with me to the infirmary! OH my gods, you are _such_ an idiot" Will Solace ranted at his boyfriend. It must have been quite a scene to see, a tall, tanned, blonde chasing a small, skinny, pale, black haired boy around the camp.

"Doc, I'm fine! Totally, and utterly fine!" Nico yelled.

Percy sighed, watching them. He knew he had to help Will, but Nico wasn't gonna like him for it, that was for sure. Stupid Death Breath.

He snuck up behind Nico, ready to pounce. This wasn't going to end well for someone. Who, he didn't know. "Three, two, one" he mouthed to Will. Then they both grabbed one of Nico's arms and started dragging him back to the infirmary.

"Percy! Screw you, you douche-" Will covered Nico's mouth quickly.

They literally had to tie the son of Hades down on the bed to keep him from getting up. As he struggled uselessly, Will turned to Percy. "Thanks".

"No problem" Percy replied. The so-called prince of the shadows was being a major idiot. "See ya later, Neeks! Please don't hate me!" and, with that, he left the infirmary.

"Nico, come one. It's three days of bed rest. It's not that hard" Will chided.

"Untie me, and I might agree with you" he growled.

"Fine, sunshine, but you have to swear on the River Styx to me you won't leave unless I tell you to" his boyfriend smirked.

"Fine, fine, fine! I swear on the River Styx I won't leave the infirmary unless you tell me I can" Nico sighed. It was going to be a very long three days.

"Great!" Will untied the ropes.

"And don't call me sunshine! Or the prince of darkness. Or Death Breath. Or Dead Head!".

"I'm not gonna stop calling you sunshine. We both know you secretly love it" he replied. Nico blushed, because Will was right, he _did_ love it.

"Aww, you blushed!" Will teased.

"Shut up".

"Whatever, sunshine, I'll be back in half an hour with your meds. Don't do anything stupid".

Nico was not the one who did something stupid. Now, Percy and Leo, _they_ did something stupid. Nico just happened to be there, honestly.

Leo had created tiny speakers (in about one hour), about the same size of pennies. Then, Percy and him had dropped a couple in Nico's room through an open window. Then, they turned on the song 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons, very close to full volume.

Nico, who had been asleep, woke up. "Mother fucker!" He yelled, sitting up

Will ran in. "Death boy, what are you doing?".

"I was asleep! It woke me up!" Nico said. "Oh, gods, it was Leo".

Leo turned off the music, and Percy admitted it was his idea. Because of the help he got earlier, Will let it go.

"Here, sunshine, I need you to take this" he said, putting a pill and a glass of water.

"Fight me" Nico muttered, putting his head under the pillow.

"Nico, please? For me?" Will begged.

Nico sighed, but he resurfaced and swallowed the pill. "What was that?" he asked, as he started to feel like the shadows were seeping out of his body.

"Unicorn drought, in a pill" the son of Apollo said.

"Oh".

"You feel much better, don't you?" Will asked, looking a little scared. He would'nt be able to stand it if he couldn't even heal his own boyfriend.

"Yeah, actually. Like I could shadow-travel to Hawaii and back" Nico said, hinting.

"NO, Nico! No shadow-travelling for one week! Doctors orders".

"Damn you, Solace" the prince of darkness grumbled.

"Go back to sleep, sunshine. I'll bring you some dinner in an hour, okay?" Will promised, kissing Nico's increasingly red cheek.

"Okay. Thanks Will".

Will froze. He turned around.

"What?" Nico looked alarmed.

"You just called me Will. Not Solace. Not doc. You called me Will" he stated.

"Yes, Will, that's your _name_ " his boyfriend said.

"Your full of surprises, aren't you, Nico di Angelo?" Will smiled.

"Why, yes, yes, I am, Will Solace" Nico replied, smiling back.


	3. Christmas

**Please PM me some ideas! I'll give you credit if I choose them, and you get more updates! Anyways, this is a story about what Nico wants to do during the holidays, and what he does end up doing. Please review, favourite, and follow! Sadly, I own nothing in this story, except for the plot. I don't even own Taco-Claus! :( Hope you enjoy!**

Nico wasn't planning on going to the Christmas dance. Yeah, he had bought his friends gifts, and left them in their cabins, but he wasn't a fan of dances. And he didn't think Will would let him wear black, and he was _not_ wearing red, green, or white.

He planned on curling up in bed with hot chocolate, maybe eggnog, reading his book called 'Harry Potter and the Socerer's Stone' (He'd never heard of it, but Will said that it was pretty good), and maybe going to the Apollo cabin after, to visit Will.

But then there was a knock on the door. He looked out the window. It was a lot of people. The only one he could make out for sure was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.

'Damn it' Nico thought. He considered not answering it, until Jason yelled. "Nico, if you don't answer the door, I'm going to break it!"

He got up and went over to the door, muttering some curses in Italian.

"What?" He asked. Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper were all standing there, and Hazel was holding what could possibly be the ugliest Christmas sweater Nico had ever seen. It was bright blue with a poorly knitted Christmas tree in the middle.

"No" he said. "No way. Not happening".

"Please, Nico? Will is wearing one!" Piper said.

"I don't care. I am not wearing that thing, and that is final!"

Five minutes later

"Percy! C'mon, not again!" Nico yelled, as Percy, Jason, and Frank restrained him in the Poseidon.

"Nico" Hazel said calmly. "If you won't put it on willingly, Piper will use her charm-speak to make you".

"I. Am. Not. Putting. On. The. Stupid. Sweater" her brother dead-panned.

"Nico, put on the sweater" Piper said. His eyes went blank for a second, but then he shook his head. "No".

"Nico. Put. On. The. Sweater" she said, but it was hard to pour emotion into those words.

"Okay, plan D" Annabeth sighed.

"Go to sleep, Nico" the daughter of Aphrodite said. Apparently, he wanted to do that, so his body relaxed and his breathing steadied. Hazel and Percy forced his skinny body into the sweater. Which was how he woke up.

Nico looked them dead in the eye. "If it turns out Will isn't wearing one of these, someone is going to die" he warned.

"Okay, okay, whatever, now, come on! The party is starting soon!" Hazel said, excitedly pulling her older brother to the Big House.

There was lots to do. Chiron and Mr. D, and all of the Dionysus kids were playing cards, the Apollo kids were leading some other campers in singing Christmas carols, and Leo was running around the room dressed as 'Taco Claus'. Whatever that was.

Will was wearing a sweater, thankfully for Nico's friend. And, even though Nico hadn't expected anything, Will got him a T-shirt! It read 'I'm a ray of sunshine that with kill you if you bug me'. He loved it.

"Merry Christmas, Nico! I hope you're not mad" Percy said.

"I'll live. This party is probably more exciting than 'Harry Potter' anyway".


	4. The movies

**Yaaaaaaay, another Nico update! This one is about what happens when the big three boys, Jason, Percy, and Nico go to the movies together. As cousins, guys, not on a date. No, it will not end well. No, I (sadly) do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the other characters. Yes, I do own the plot, but that's it. I hope you enjoy.**

When Percy and Jason got together against Nico, it never ended well for Nico. That's why he was not excited when they both started banging on his cabin door.

"C'mon, Death Breath! Come out, or Jason will break down the door!" Percy yelled. They heard a thud, a crash, and a few muttered curses, before Nico finally opened the door, blinking from the sunlight and rubbing his head as if something had fallen on it.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I, uh, may have fallen off my bed. I then may have accidentally knocked my lamp and it fell on me" he replied, a blush coating his pale face.

Percy snickered. "We're going to town to see a movie. You're coming with us" the older cousins dragged the younger one in his cabin.

"What movie? There's a new horror/thriller movie called _Morgan_ I've been dying to see" Nico's eyes lit up.

"No way" Jason shook his head. "I won't be able to sleep for months!"

"He's right, Neeks. What about _Finding Dory_? It's supposed to be good" the son of Poseidon suggested.

"NO" Nico said.

"We could watch _Captain America: Civil War_. It's violent, but not scary" Jason said.

"I'm not going to watch a superhero movie" the son of Hades dead-panned.

"Yes you are. Get dressed and then we can get Argus to drive us! Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth are going shopping, and Reyna and Frank are in New Rome. Leo hasn't come out of Bunker 9 in two day, and Calypso's in there with him" Percy persisted, handing him a bundle of black clothes and giving him a shove towards the washroom.

"Fine" Nico sighed, knowing his older cousins wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. He grabbed his clothes and ducked into the washroom. When he came out, he was wearing a black skull T-shirt, black jeans, black converses, and a black hoodie. At least Percy had chosen some good clothes.

Percy grinned. "Let's go".

Twenty minutes later, Argus dropped the off in front of the cineplex. The smell of popcorn wafted out. Nico wrinkled his nose; he hadn't exactly been a fan popcorn ever since the God in Italy had turned him into a corn plant. It felt unbelievably wrong.

"Three tickets to _Captain America: Civil War_ , please" Jason said, smiling at the girl behind the counter.

Nico left to wait in the snack line. Percy got popcorn and Coke, Jason got popcorn and iced tea, while Nico got candy skulls and grape soda.

"Candy skulls. Really, Neeks" Percy teased, ruffling Nico's unruly black locks. Jason laughed at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Shut up, Kelp Head. You too, Sparky" the Italian demigod grumbled, shoving the candy into his pockets and going into theatre four.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jason squeaked.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, Nico was covering his face in embarrassment. While waiting for Argus, his cousins had started pretend fighting, like Iron Man and Captain America.

The passerbys saw two boys yelling quotes from the new Avengers movie, and one goth boy moaning and trying to get them to shut up. He wasn't having much luck.

"The next time we got other movies" Nico said, getting into the car. "We are watching the scariest old movie I can find".


End file.
